This invention relates to protective cake covers and more particularly to rectangular protective cake covers that also serve as holders for candles.
Traditionally, joyful occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries and the like are celebrated with a cake holding a plurality of lighted candles. The honored party is called upon to blow out the candles. The practice often subjects the celebrants to cake with a saliva topping. Furthermore, the insertion and removal of candles from the decorated cake top is unappetizing and unsanitary. These special cakes are often produced as rectangular "sheet" cakes of a size proportional to the size of the party.
In the cutting of a large cake, it may be difficult to divide the cake into uniform portions. Cutting guides have been devised for this purpose. MacKendrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819.455 and Wexler, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 285,159 teach protective cake covers that also function as candle holders for round cakes that are not adjustable.